Anti-Indiana
Anti-Indiana is Season 2 - Episode 8 of the Nick De Leon Show, a news broadcast episode that was released on April 6, 2015. It was produced and distributed by NikeTube Studios. The segment, Nick's Sick Bleats makes its debut in this episode. Summary Indiana Gov. Mike Pence ® said Tuesday he will back an amendment to the state's new "religious freedom" law clarifying that it does not allow businesses to deny service to anyone, and insisted that he never intended to discriminate against members of the lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender community. French President Francois Hollande said Tuesday all 150 people killed aboard the passenger jet that crashed into the French Alps last Tuesday will be identified by DNA samples by the end of this week. At the Temple of Priapus, all church members worship members -- it's a prerequisite. A Japanese shipping company is doing some strange things to convince consumers it's the cat's meow. Want to hear my sick bleat? Finger and Toe nails! True to April's dangerous reputation, a widespread, multi-day severe weather outbreak, including tornadoes, is possible this week in parts of the South and Midwest.Tonight at Lucas Oil Stadium should be special. No, Big Blue Nation won't be going for perfection. USC athletic director Pat Haden said Tuesday he will boycott the College Football Playoff committee meetings in Indiana this week. Episode Worldwide ban Another copyright notice was found by the Nick De Leon Show, instead of being an infringement for the usage of a song, this episode was banned worldwide for allegedly featuring content from the WWE during the commercial break. Despite this, NikeTube Studios responded to this claim denying that they used any footage from a single WWE match stating: "In regards to Episode 8, we have not used any footage from the WWE and found no trace of sporting footage in the Hulu commercial and we condemn advertising or even doing Nick's Sports Corner headlines in regards to the WWE because it is clearly not a real sporting contest, but a choreographed and scripted show for children's entertainment." A revised copy of this episode has been uploaded to YouTube. Trivia * In the Temple of the Priapus segment, the title for the article is "Prayer to the 69", which is the name of an actual prayer the pagan church uses. * The article "脂肪のお尻の猫！" means "Fat Ass Cat!" in Japanese. * Nick's Sick Bleats is based on two different shows. The show is based on a cancelled NikeTube Studios show called The N Factor which was hosted by De Leon and also a show called "You Know What's Bullshit!?" by Cinemassacre, which is hosted by James Rolfe who is best known as the Angry Video Game Nerd. * In the article "The Prayer to the 69", Nick briefly says, "The temple's website is explicit about the sexual nature of the group, dare you check our wordpress!" He actually is referencing that in the show's wordpress article of this story, he does link the temple's website. Category:Nick De Leon Show episodes Category:Nick De Leon Show - Season 2 Category:Nick De Leon